To bring the most advanced microarray technologies within reach of the largest possible number of NINDS and NIMH-supported investigators approved by the Consortium, we propose to establish a Microarray Center at Yale that will build on a substantial foundation and infrastructure that begins with the very strong Yale neuroscience program and with the Keck Foundation Biotechnology Resource Laboratory. Staff from the Keck Affymetrix GeneChip, DNA Microarray, and Biostatistics Resources will provide an extremely expert and highly dedicated team that will ensure the rapid establishment of the Center and its ultimate success. The Center will 1) provide comprehensive, state-of-the-art Affymetrix, custom and generic spotted glass slide, and ABI 1700 DNA microarray analyses to as many NINDS and NIMH-supported investigators as can be supported by the requested funding and available instrumentation, 2) provide DNA microarray and biostatistical training and education, 3) provide specialized services (e.g., custom neuroscience arrays, laser capture microscopy, and small sample amplification methods) and carry out the technology research needed to further enhance the application of DNA microarray analysis to solve challenging neuroscience research problems;4) provide biostatistical services, develop improved analytical tools for DNA microarray analysis of neurological tissues, and move computing intensive analyses onto the Yale Biomedical supercomputer;5) develop a NINDS/NIMH Web interface for submission of DNA microarray data into the Microarray Consortium relational data warehouse. Strengths of this application include the extensive expertise, infrastructure, and instrumentation in the Keck Lab that will support the Center;the experience of the Keck Lab at providing state-of-the-art microarray, Affymetrix, biostatistical and other technologies on a service charge basis to >1,100 principal investigators annually from >350 institutions;the experience of the Keck Microarray Resource at overseeing the recent U24-supported, NIDDK Microarray Biotechnology Center;the new Yale Center for High Performance Computation in Biomedicine that will provide unique opportunities for users of the proposed Microarray Center to solve computational challenges that are amenable to a parallel computing solution;and the very strong support of the Yale School of Medicine for the Center and which includes the cost sharing needed to equip the Center with an ABI 1700 scanner.